The above-identified application U.S. Ser. No. 07/125,947 relates to an arm rest construction which allows the driver or other vehicle occupant to position his or her arm at more than one level on the arm rest without making any adjustments to the device. Such arm rest remedies the deficiencies of a wide variety of arm rest constructions known in the prior art. Representative of these prior art arm rests are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,695,549; 1,715,862; 1,760,450; 1,873,414; 1,984,855; 2,569,436; 2,577,561; 3,603,637 and 4,592,584 . Cited during prosecution of the aforesaid patent application are the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,426,787; 3,118,704; 2,789,862; 3,037,639; 1,742,447; 1,374,907 and 1,964,500.